


Bad Omen

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a summer sun sets, Doyle prepares to meet the subject of his newest vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Omen

As the warm summer breeze blew through his hair, a half-hearted smile slowly made its way to his face. The pain from his earlier vision was already fading, though the images from it seemed to be burned in his memory. Blood, death, hate, love...

One of the images from the vision flashed before his eyes, and he quickly turned his gaze back toward the sinking sun. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the sun's dying warmth gently wash over him.

With a tired sigh, Doyle slowly opened his eyes.

It was time to introduce himself to Angel.


End file.
